Guyver Hiatus
by Warriorsong
Summary: REVERSIONED. One shot serving as a bridge between EVOLUTION and REVIVIFIED. The aftermath of the battle agaisnt Valkyre for the Unit hidden on Glastonbury, Agito's hidden plans and the wanderings of Sean Barker


**Hiatus**

R E V E R S I O N E D

A Guyver Bio-Booster Armour Fan Fiction

By Nicholas Clark (Warriorsong)

-------

_Life…_

_An Infinite Energy_

-------

"At the dawn of Creation, The Gods arrived on Earth,

Now, we shall know their awful legacy and how it affects Mankind."

-------

She looked down at the coagulation before her, the orb in her left hand pulsing slowly, the veiny fibres from the rear of it twitching slowly as the flashing dulled and slowed, like a heart taking its last beats. Several deep breaths followed, and she turned to look at her ragged side. It was now reconstituted down the elbow, a violent and disgusting wound that on some deep level turned her stomach. Reality snapped her back and she turned her head slightly to the east.

Sho flew sidelong into the purple female, tackling her to the ground and driving her into the dirt. His hand lashed out grabbing her; his blue gauntlet clad left hand clutched on her chin, forcing her head back, deeper into the soil, exposing her neck. The vibration blade on his right arm shimmered in the pale English twilight. Unnoticed the capillary tailed medallion landed and rolled in a small circle before stopping.

Sho breathed out sharply, rage displayed in the fierce expulsion of carbon dioxide, causing a miniature dust storm. A light cloud of dirt settled over Valkyre.

The eyes of the two combatants locked; the piercing gaze of Sho against those of the startled female beneath him. Valkyre gasped and felt her eyelids flickering beneath her bio-armour. Almost like the rapid eye movements of sleep, the images flooded her mind.

Images of her father's defeat, his death fed to her by the Guyver Unit.

Valkyre struggled, images flowing unwanted to the surface of her minds-eye only to float back into the depths.

She struggled flailing under his weight and anger, the stump of her arm, ineffective against his armoured ribs, her free hand under his knee. The blade touched against her throat and lowered. She could feel the flesh crawl beneath the techno-organics that encased her.

-------

Agito Makishima smiled under his mask. The blooming psychic powers that had gained him control over the Giga, enhanced, seemingly exponentially after each metamorphosis.

He could see the thoughts in their heads, his two siblings, Sho and the unnamed woman.

Sho's foremost thoughts were of rage, incredulation that one of their own would be a pawn of Chronos. Were the young man's thoughts similar when he defeated Risker? Agito thought not. Sho was an inexperienced schoolboy then; not the battle hardened veteran he was now.

The girl's mind was awash with images. A redheaded woman crying, a redheaded child bounced upon a man's knee, the face of that same man burned in her mind and her own face, staring into the mirror as she dragged the knife over her upper forearm. A mark of vengeance.

Agito knew the man. And now he knew the girl.

Agito also knew that if the girl recovered from the wounds inflicted by Barker and fought down her madness she would surely repeat on Sho what she had done to the gaijin.

-------

The three friends stood dumbstruck as the entire scene unfolded. Rei's scream tapered off as she became transfixed by the rapidly dissolving puddle of organic soup that had only moments ago been Sean Barker. The man she had fallen in love with was no more and the dwindling goop that he had been bubbled and steamed, offering no comfort. The shimmering steel orb that had adorned his forehead lay off a ways, thrown when the purple woman had been side-swiped by the blue figure, obviously the person Sean had made contact with in Japan. The name escaped her as her mind flashed over moments of her and Sean together; snow fights on Ruapehu, dancing on Lake Rotorua, and the pain and distance between them as he struggled with what he did in their defence on Tarawera. Her arms wrapped around the bundle, somehow seeking comfort from the hard artefact.

Hugo and Travis were in similar states, Hugo on his knees looking blankly at the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. Travis stood with his meaty hands at his sides, his lips a thin line and his eyes wide.

Slowly Travis reached out a hand and placed it limply on Rei's shoulder. At the contact the girl turned and buried her head in the Englishman's chest. The comforting arm wrapped around the sobbing girl's shoulders as his right hand came to rest upon the shoulder of the lanky Australian beside him.

It seemed familiar to Travis, the events he had just witnessed, like something from a dream, long forgotten but prickling at his subconscious.

Buried between the body of the Englishman and the Asian girl, the tattered bundle was briefly underlit, as the dull tarnished sphere flashed, flecks of dust, peeling like old skin, leaving the burnished silver brilliant and new.

-------

The voice carried easily to all on the hillside.

"Enough! Hold Fukamachi!"

Agito landed nimbly beside the two Guyver's locked in a stalemate. He had poured on the speed, hoping he could use their momentary distraction to his advantage, coming in undetected.

Sho turned at the voice, a mistake as the female threshed, sending him off her to land on his back. She and Sho were standing seconds later, identical curling flips to their feet. Yet hers was short lived as the head laser from Agito's crown exploded the ground beneath her feet, causing her to leap up and connect with the small blast of gravity matter he had directed above her head an instant after his first attack. The impact on her damaged shoulder sent her spinning and she landed heavily on her face.

Agito turned to Sho, his sensory orbs tracking the figure off to his right.

"Take the metal and head north then east." Unspoken, mentally underneath was "Head to Amsterdam, I will relay more information."

Sho looked skeptically at Guyver Three, yet he moved towards the faint sheen of moonlight on metal and picked up the medallion. He turned to the three bystanders and spoke "Return to the inn or wherever. Travis, I'll call you as soon as I arrive at my destination." The last was directed at the Englishman who looked up at his name and simply nodded, any thoughts of how the warrior knew his name forgotten as the blue clad figure alighted and speed towards the north.

The three humans remained standing, dumbstruck by the blasé attitude of the Guyvers.

Agito turned back to the female form, who was slowing moving as she regained consciousness. "Go." It was directed at the trio of onlookers. There was ice and distaste in the tone yet the three turned to leave, Hugo and Travis half dragging the sobbing and unresponsive Rei.

Agito walked to the slumped form of Valkyre and kicked her solidly in the ribs, moving her several feet along the ground. That should wake her up. The downed woman raised herself loosely and slumped back down. Now to wait as interruptions departed.

-------

"Leave now or face me." The midnight blue figure intoned, devoid of emotion as the azure silver form of Fukamachi rippled over the horizon and the group of humans crested the ridge behind.

The female pulled herself upright, fluidly moving into a fighting stance from where she had lain on her face.

Agito laughed.

"Try and die girl. You may have taken out the gaijin and you may well be able to defeat Fukamachi, but your insignificance pales you in comparison to me."

Valkyre launched herself at Agito, using her spread feet to push against the ground. Blindly attacking, her fist raised to strike downwards at his chin and chest. Agito sidestepped almost too quick to comprehend and she fell to the dirt.

Rolling onto her back she raised on her elbows, the imposing figure before her, a negatively charged globe of pressure crackling in his fist.

"Decapitation is a serious impediment to any endeavour and I doubt you will be able to reconstitute in the void of space. Leave and I will spare you. I have no wish to dirty my hands with unfortunate Chronos scum such as yourself."

Shrieking with rage, she used her hand to curl her into the air and back to her feet, instantly charging once more.

The armoured foot caught her in the midsection as Agito rose from his crouch in the upward movement. Stepping around his own kick he swung his torso striking her across the jaw with his left forearm. She flipped at the impact, landing on her back. The bloodied stump of her arm dragging as she skidded to a halt.

A detached thought came to her. Maybe due to the use of energy to fight the armour could not heal her, could not give her back her arm? It flashed through her head briefly before a slap brought her out of it.

Harsh, the left knee of her assailant pushed into her chest, pinning her between the breasts as the rough three digit hands gripped the sides of her head, squeezing like a clamp. The control metal above the ghastly pink eyes and amidst the crown of midnight spikes flashed.

"I own you wench!"

The flashing became like a supernova hurtling towards her. Impact, and her senses screamed, her mind violated.

-------

Three Months Later

-------

The blond man sat in the darkened corner, empty pitchers before him, and a cloud of cigarette smoke streaming from him like a deathly mist.

The hum of music from the jukebox, some angry music that seemed out of place in the rustic, low ceiling room, its stained beams hidden in the haze of smoke and the sour smell of beer. The song was one he recognized, something about cattle marching or something, but that and the gruff chatter of the locals washed over his ears like the water in the lake outside caressed the muddy shore.

It took longer, all things considered for the alcohol to dull his mind. Much longer and much more alcohol. The curse that lived within him seemed to balk at every swallow of the fermented sugar and every inhalation of the nicotine rich carcinogens.

It helped to have a goal in life. His most current goal was to forget, or kill himself in the endeavour.

A darkened hand, dirty with the fingerless woollen gloves that covered them moved from its limp position on the tabletop to brush through the man's wild hair, snags and tangles in his blonde tresses causing him to wince. His woollen jersey stunk of smoke from both his cigarettes and the open wood fire, while his black denim jeans were stiff with wear. His face was stubbled, rough looking, and his eyes, once blue and sparkling were dull, the dark circles surrounding them adding a sense of gauntness to an otherwise muscular frame.

The figure failed to notice the door opening and closing, accompanied by a lull in the conversation of the locals as the newcomer accessed his surroundings. He didn't notice when the newcomer walked over, the patrons parting before him, to stand before his table.

The voice did cut through his fogged mind however. Spinning through a multitude of unwanted senses, such as loss and pain and hitting against the anger and frayed sanity beneath.

"Three months and still feeling sorry for yourself."

The blond man looked up, his eyes tight as he looked over the young Asian man. He was dressed in casual slacks and shirt, black and white respectively, a deep green anorak zippered to halfway up his chest. His face was youthful and open, his hair longish yet not untidy. It hung free and was pushed out of his eyes. Deep eyes, innocent yet aware of pain and suffering. In any other circumstance a man like this would be easy game, yet this one carried a confidence, a posse that spoke of purpose, even in its slight athletic form.

The eyes of the blonde froze on those innocent eyes. Pity and annoyance lived there, yet also an acceptance and a willingness to help, an understanding.

Sean Barker, knew the man before him had experienced what he had, in so many parallel ways, yet he stared icily at Sho Fukamachi, before grabbing his trenchcoat and stalking towards the door and the chill night beyond.

Sho's eyes followed him, regretting his choice of words yet acknowledging the fact that the time for sweet-talking was past. He watched Sean go, followed his path through the drunken throng, yet his mind forbid his legs do the same.

-------

Disclaimers

-------

Guyver was created and is under copyright by Yoshiki Takaya and Biomorphs Inc. This is based on the original 1990's anime release with elements drawn from the manga series.

If any of this information is wrong, my most humble apologies. No copyright infringement is intended, this is merely a work of fan fiction. I am in no way affiliated to any of these companies and people and what not. Thanks for reading.

Finished 6th May 2001. Re-edited and removed authors note 14th March 2003. By Nicholas Clark (Warriorsong). Reversioned 11th January 2008. This is intended as a bridge between Evolution and Revivified, in order to fill in some gaps (like how things ended up the way they are at the start of Revivified) and give a background before launching into the new serial. The end of Evolution and the start of Revivified are six months apart, so this, while giving a few ideas, isn't by any means giving all my secrets away.


End file.
